On a chance to escape
by 02138GS
Summary: Harrison has escaped several times from jail. What has he done during some of those times? Does he have a secret no one knows about? An insight of what could've happened when Harrison Bergeron escaped from jail. Characters based on short story, "Harrison Bergeron": Harrison, Hazel, George, Lisa, Rosaline. U/OC. One Shot.


PLEASE NOTE, I DON'T OWN THIS STORYLINE, WITH THE EXCEPTIONS OF A FEW CHARACTERS. ALL THE OTHER CHARACTERS AND PLOT ARE BASED ON THE SHORT STORY "HARRISON BERGERON" AND BELONG TO KURT VONNEGUT.

Run. Take deep breaths. Concentrate. Run. Take deep breaths. Concentrate.

*BEEP!* *BEEP!* *BEEP!*

C´mon Harrison, you have to make it out! You're an athlete. You can do it. You carry the Bergeron blood in your body. Do it for yourself, for your parents.

"Catch him!"

"Don't let him escape!"

I ran as fast as my body could carry me. The rush of adrenaline filled my body with every step I took. I can't get caught this time, not again. I have to see them; see her.

After what seemed like eternity, I finally arrived to the place I had been looking for. The place no handicaps were allowed, and the only place where equality wasn't a requirement. Here, people were allowed to be who they really were; The rebellion.

The rebellion started years ago before I was sent to jail. Me, along with other twelve people were tired of being handicapped. Why can't people just be happy with who they really were? We decided to go against the government and created a small base where everyone could be themselves and use their abilities to their maximum. It started off as a small gathering during the night at an abandoned building. The small gatherings lead to frequent long-term stayings. The building was spacious enough to fit about fifty people, it had a rustic design and smelled like humidity, but we dealt with it. Since people never passed through the area where the building was located, nobody suspected our actions.

Through the years, more people started joining. It was mainly the families of my colleagues. Some of them even have their own rooms and now live in there. I have been wanting to bring my parents here, but I can't. They deserve to be able to think, to express themselves, and feel again. I don't want them to become heartless.

"Good afternoon Sir, it's an honor to have you back. I finished what you requested me to do a few weeks back."

"Thank you so much Rosaline. It's an honor to be back. Now, after I leave please enforce the security of the place so nobody can enter or leave the building. The police will be monitoring the city's every move in order to find me. Oh, and please, call me Harrison, I'm still a teen you know"

"I'm on my way, and sorry about that. You may be a teen but you sure act and think like an adult" Rosaline said while walking away.

That last sentence striked something inside of me. It held a lot of truth. Ever since I decided to follow what I believed was right, I had to change my mentality. Being a child, I inevitably had to grow up faster to keep up with my plan. It wasn't difficult at all due to my high intellectual, but I did lose the childhood experience I deserved.

I quickly made my way to the board room. I had to see her. As I stand in front of the entrance, the door opened, revealing a dim lighted room. It seemed as if no one was here. Maybe they were in the dining hall. My eyes roamed through the room until they landed on something. Not actually something, but someone. I couldn't believe the preciousness that was standing in front of me. I had only been locked up for a few weeks, but every time I see her I get mesmerized by her beauty. I really hope that one day we can be together.

"Well, what do we have here? Isn't it athlete and genius Harrison Bergeron?" said Lisa.

"Hello to you too Lisa. Has someone ever told you how welcoming you are?" I replied.

"Oh shut it, I have finished what you requested me a few week back" she said.

"Awesome, thank you. Do the others know about it?" I asked.

"No, I haven't told anyone yet. I figured you didn't want anyone knowing. I know how important it is to you to bring your parents here."

"You are great, I knew I couldn't have chosen a better person to help me out with this. Thanks again Lisa. I'll head out know. If I don't make it back please tell the others I'm proud of everything they've done."

I quickly left the base and continued with my main priority. Soon, without even noticing it, I came across a familiar road. The road that I memorized so that everytime I made my nightly escape, I could go back with easiness. One that I knew how to get there even with my eyes closed. The road where home was.

I burst through the door eagerly. I need to see my parents and take them with me. I only have a matter of a few minutes before the police finds out about my whereabouts.

Seated neatly in front of the TV were my parents, Hazel and George. On the screen were ballerinas performing a dance.

"Ahh! That horrible noise again!" said my dad.

"Honey, I don't think it was your buzzer this time, I heard it too" said my mom.

"What?"

The floor creaked from beneath me and both of my parents turned towards where I was standing. They stared blankly at me, like if they didn't know who I was.

"Who are you?" asked dad.

"Mom, dad, hi its me. Harrison." I said.

Realization seemed to hit them, turning their faces to portray a hint of happiness. Something I hadn't seen in them for a while.

"Harrison, dear, is that you? Oh honey! You've grown up so much!" replied my mom.

"I can't believe you are here! Where are your handicaps son? You have to put them on, you don't want to return to the dark ages do you?" said my dad.

"Actually, I took them off, but I don't have time to much time. Mom, dad, you have to come with me. You are not safe here." I said.

"UGH! That horrible sound again" said my dad while holding his head.

"Uhm sorry, but, who are you? My dad asked again.

"What do you me-"

*BAAANG*

"EVERYONE STAY WHERE YOU ARE OR I'LL SHOOT"

"Harrison Bergeron you are under arrest for….."

As the police kept on replaying that same line I have been told countless of times, I couldn't help but thrift off into my own thoughts. I have failed.

Again.


End file.
